The present invention relates generally to the art of foldable or wrapable covering devices for the open, club-head end of golf bags. The invention finds particular usefulness in application with golf bags or other apparatuses for holding golf clubs during play in inclement weather.
Standard golf club bags are generally cylindrical in shape with an open upper end and a substantially closed bottom or lower end. Golf clubs are arranged within the bag with the clubs inverted so that their heads extend out of the open end of the bag and the shafts and grips are protected in the interior of the bag. Typically, these bags have carrying slings or straps and other storage components for golf balls, etc. Such bags are commonly moved upon wheeled carriers, golf carts, or can be carried manually. However carried, the open, club-head ends of the golf club bags are exposed to elements of the weather, including rain.
In this regard, due to the fact that the heads of the golf clubs extend axially outward and upward of the golf bag opening, it is difficult to cover the opening of the bag when it rains. In the event of a sudden rain storm, a cloth-like hood or an umbrella may be placed over the golf club bag, and the covered bag may be carried to shelter.
However, in the event of drizzle or light rain, during which golf play may continue, a cloth cover or an umbrella is generally not feasible for preventing water from entering the golf bag opening. This is because during play, the golfer must have repetitive access to the bag to remove and replace golf clubs. Consequently, leaving the bag open for any substantial length of time permits water to enter the upper opened end of the bag.
Furthermore, not only will the exposed heads of the golf clubs become wet due to the need of repetitive access to the clubs during play, with time the precipitation will also descend vertically down the shafts thereby wetting the grip ends of the clubs. This is unsatisfactory since dry grip ends may be critical in perfecting one's golf swing.
As a result, there has been a need for some relatively inexpensive and effective means for covering or enclosing the open top of the bag and the golf club heads during inclement weather, but which cover can be rapidly or momentarily removed and replaced so that the golfer can have quick and easy access to the clubs during play.
Along these lines, many golfers utilize a full-size umbrella while golfing in the rain. However, umbrellas ordinarily cannot be positioned closely and efficiently above the open end of the golf bag to provide access to the clubs and to simultaneously protect the heads of the clubs and the bag. Furthermore, usually such umbrellas are used to protect the individual golfer rather than the bag. In addition, many of these umbrellas take up substantial space in the golf bag. Thus, ordinary umbrellas fail to provide a suitable alternative to covering or enclosing the golf bags when rain occurs during a golf game.
Heretofore, the aforementioned problems have been addressed using a collapsible umbrella for a golf bag. In such embodiments, the umbrella is carried within the bag, along with the clubs, for immediate use when needed. The umbrella may be collapsed and reopened for access to the clubs.
Several of these collapsible umbrellas are described in prior issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,522,300, 4,788,996, 4,832,362, 4,852,896, and 5,277,211. Of these patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,522,300 and 4,788,996 issued to Hamblet and Forshee respectively are the most pertinent. These collapsible umbrellas comprise a series of intricately connected parts including a cloth-like portion and a series of curved, resiliently flexible ribs interconnected thereto. When not in use, the collapsible umbrella is housed in a tube. When the collapsible umbrella is opened, the curved, resiliently flexible ribs snap out into a radially outward and downward position. The cloth-like portion of the collapsible umbrella is stretch taught over the extended ribs and forms a protective rigid dome above the open golf bag.
The Hamblet and Forshee golf umbrellas are useful in protecting the open end of a golf bag. However, these prior issued patents exhibit several drawbacks solved by the present invention.
One drawback relates to the complicated and relatively expensive umbrella linkage necessary to maintain the cloth-like portion open above the golf bag. In contrast to the present invention, the cloth-like portion must be stitched or otherwise fastened to the resiliently flexible ribs so that the cloth-like portion collapses or stretches open with the ribs. Free ends of the ribs must be pivotally connected to a collar so that the ribs rotate as the cloth-like portion is opened or closed.
Another draw back relates to permanent connection between the cloth-like portion and the ribs. In use, the cloth-like structure may sustain tears, rips or other permanent damage. However, since the cloth-like structure is stitched or otherwise fixedly connected to ribs, replacement of the damaged cloth-like portion becomes difficult if not impossible, resulting in a device inoperative for its intended purposes. Moreover, the cloth-like portion may be relatively expensive itself.
Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively inexpensive, compact and user friendly device for protecting the open end of a golf bag during play in adverse weather conditions. The cover must be easily removed and replaced for use during continuous golf play.
The present invention herein provides protection for a golf bag without the need for complicated umbrella support linkage. In this regard, the present invention concerns a foldable or wrapable, waterproof, shroud-like cover or sheath for an open end of a golf bag. The foldable cover is stored in an elongated housing carried within the golf bag along with several golf clubs. Upon engagement, the foldable cover provides immediate use when needed. In addition, during disengagement, the cover may be easily and quickly rolled-up or folded.
Further, the present invention provides the useful advantage of prohibiting vertical precipitation from entering the open end of a golf bag during inclement weather without the need for expensive and complicated curved, resiliently flexible ribs of the prior issued patents.
These and other additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention.